un nuevo renacer
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: luego de sufrir una gran decepción, primero por la persona que más quería, y luego por su familia, hinata decide cambiar,ya no ser la misma, desde ese momento comenzará la aventura, habrá amor, suspenso, romance, etc. por favor lean y dejen su opinion.
1. una noticia, una desiciòn

Aun se encontraba en su habitación acostada boca arriba sobre su cama con las lágrimas secas sobres su rostro intentando entender como había, llegado a esa situación, definitivamente aquel había sido el peor día de su vida.

_Flash back:_

Había salido de su casa con un traje de vestir sencillo, nada formal pero tampoco algo tan casual, iba muy feliz por las calles de konoha la razón, había quedado en verse con naruto en Ichiraku ( desde hace como un año ella y naruto eran novios) cuando ya se iba acercando al lugar se dio cuenta de que naruto no estaba solo a su lado había una persona, al acercarse más se dio cuenta que era sakura, aquello si era extraño se dijo la chica desde cuando naruto y sakura hablaban y tan cerca, así que decidió esconderse detrás de poste y escuchar la conversación, claro que sabía que eso estaba mal, pero la curiosidad la mataba ( inner: nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato, yo: si, pero no puedes negar que es sospechoso, inner: tienes razón)

Naruto, yo quería decirte que eh decidido olvidarme de sasuke, y empezar una nueva vida- decía sakura

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, sakura-chan? - dijo naruto un poco nervioso

Pues es que desde hace tiempo- decía la haruno sonrrojada- yo eh estado sintiendo cosas por ti.

Ante esto naruto se quedo atónito.

Pero, sabes que- continua la ojijade- ni siquiera se para que te estoy diciendo esto, de todos modos ahora tu éstas con hinata- y tras decir eso se disponía a irse, cuando naruto la toma de la muñeca

Espera sakura- chan, la verdad es que yo no me eh podido olvidar de ti, yo estoy con hinata para tratar de olvidarte, pero yo no la amo

De verdad?- preguntó la pelirrosa

Si- respondía el rubio, tomando con una mano su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- yo aun te amo

Yo también te amo- respondía la pelirrosa- y tras eso los dos se dieron un apasionado beso

La hyuga, escuchaba y veía, detrás del poste con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y ya no pudiendo aguantar más eso salió corriendo de ese lugar, y se dirigió a su casa, al entrar quiso dirigirse a su habitación, pero su hermana la interceptó con una rara sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

Papa quiere que vallas al salón de juntas- le dijo

Ok- al entrar al salón se dio cuenta de que en el lugar se encontraba todo el consejo de ancianos del clan, aquello era aún más raro

Hyuga hinata, por favor siéntate- se le escucho escuchar al líder de los ancianos, su abuelo- señalando un lugar en el centro de la sala.

La chica se sentó y paseo la vista por el lugar, y se fijo en que su primo que era ahora el líder del bouke tenía el ceño fruncido, esto la confundió mas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Hyuga hinata- se escuchó esta vez la vos de su padre- por ser considerada una vergüenza para el clan, se ah llegado a la conclusión de que ya no podrás tener el mando del clan y por consiguiente el lugar se le sede a la otra progenitora, es decir hyuga hánabi, a partir de hoy serás destituida al bouke y dentro de dos días serás sellada.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, esto era demasiado para ella, y poco a poco empezó a sentir que ese resentimiento, y ese odio que había acumulado por tanto tiempo, empezaba a inundar todo su ser.

Ahora has el favor de salir del lugar- concreto el que decía ser su padre

Pero la chica estaba como pegada a la silla

Te dije que te retiraras- volvió a decir hiashi.

No- dijo hinata, aunque un poco bajo.

Que fue lo que dijiste?- esta vez el que preguntó fue su abuelo

Dije que NO, yo ya los escuché a ustedes, ahora me van a escuchar a mí- dijo la oji perla mirando a su padre con unos ojos llenos de furia, y con un tono de vos que hizo recordar a hiashi cuando daba una orden

Hiashi estaba desconcertado, no pensaba que su hija podía tener esa mirada, hanabi estaba más que confundida, estaba esperando que su hermana se echara a, llorar como siempre lo hace, y neji, bueno el estaba sorprendido, pero a la ves feliz porque su prima al fin se había revelado contra su padre.

Exijo una pelea con el líder del clan a ver que es lo que tanto puede hacer- dijo hinata

Aceptado, te estaré esperando en el dojo en cinco minutos, y sin esperar a que terminara el que antes fue su padre salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto.

Cuando la peliazul entro en el lugar, ya todo el consejo se encontraba allí y hiashi con un traje de combate se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Hinata se paro enfrente de el y se puso en posición de batalla, y sin saludase empezó la batalla.

Hiashy empezó con un tayjutsu súper rápido, pero para la sorpresa de todos hinata los esquivó, fácilmente, al ver que no funcionaba decidió atacarla con un kaiten en su máximo nivel, pero hinata lo contrarrestó con otro igual de fuerte, dejando al consejo aún mas asombrado. La chica ya cansada de tanto defenderse decidió atacar, hizo una serie de sello rápidamente y dijo en vos alta y clara: jutso kuten douyo( fue algo inventado por mi xd) y de repente la chica desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo enfrente de hiashi, pero esa vez tenía en su mano una bola de chakra de la cual una parte era brillante y la otra era negra, o sea era algo así cono un ying yang, pero con la forma del rasengan, y se lo proyecto a hiashi en todo el estomago, haciendo que el hombre saliera despedido hacia atrás y que todos sus tenketsus se cerraran impidiendo su movimiento, al ver que hiashi ya no se podía mover hinata salió con toda la parsimonia del mundo del lugar, dejando tras de sí a todo un consejo en estado de shock.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta con seguro se hecho a llorar

_Fin del flash back._

Y desde que había llegado no había salido de su habitación

Pero ya había tomado una decisión, cambiaría, ya no sería la misma hinata de siempre, ya no lloraría más, ya no se sonrojaría, ya no seria aquella niña tímida e inocente que permitía que todos se burlaran de ella, no señor de ahora en adelante seria fría y calculadora, y con ese último pensamiento cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se baño, vistió y decidió ir a visitar a la hokage, definitivamente no podía seguir estando en ésta aldea, a sí que decidió que aquel sería su último día en konoha, agarró una mochila y metió la más esencial en ella, al salir de su cuarto se encontró con su primo el cual al verla la abrazó y le dijo al oído que el no quería que pasara eso ( la relación entre neji y hinata era mucho mejor, ahora los dos eran los mejores amigos, se contaban todo, etc.

No te preocupes neji- le respondió la chica, y mira si alguien pregunta diles que fui con la hokage, te veo después te quiero mucho, y dándole un beso en el cachete salió de la mansión hyua.

Yo también te quiero mucho- respondió neji y también le dio un beso en el cachete, antes de que su prima se fuera. Pero por alguna extraña razón neji sentía al ver a la peliazul entre esos pétalos de flor de loto que durante mucho tiempo no volvería a ver a su prima.

La chica había estado tan concentrada con lo que había pasado en la mansión que se había olvidado de naruto, a si que antes de pasar por la torre de tsunade se dirigió al apartamento de su " querido" noviecito.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$

en un apartamento no muy lejos de donde se encontraba hinata un chico de 12 años, on el cabello rubio, un poco, algo, bueno muy hiperactivo y con unos hermosos ojos azules se estaba despertando, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, es que aún no podía creer lo que había pasado ayer con sákura, tanto así de que se había olvidado de la cita con la hyuga, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG¡¡¡ ( yo y mis efectos de sonido xd)

El rubio se paró y fué a abrir la puerta, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a hinata hay

Hola, hina, pasa por favor?

No es necesario- le respondió la chica- lo que te voy a decir no va a llevar mucho tiempo

Bueno soy todo oídos.

Nuestra relación se termino, o sea tu y yo ya NO somos novios- y sin esperar a que el oji azul respondiera dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Como 20 minutos después de que naruto saliera del shock, se puso a meditar, que ahora ya podría llevar una relación mejor con su adorada sákura chan, y con una gran sonrisa see dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

_Bueno ahora hacia la torre de la hokage_- pensaba la hyuga afortunadamente en el camino no se cruzó con alguien conocido, al llegar a su destino, pasó directamente a la oficina de tsunade ya que shizume no se encontraba, llamó dos veces a la puerta.

ADELANTE- se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Buenos días tsunade sama- saludo la chica.

Hinata, que te trae por aquí?

Bueno yo le quería pedir que me diera una misión de entrenamiento indefinido

Y a que se debe su petición?

Bueno lo que sucede es que eh sido degradada al bouke y mañana seré sellada.

La hokage tenía cara de indignación, y bueno yo no quiero estar más en ese lugar, yo quiero ser libre.

Bueno hyuga hinata, has sido asignada a una misión de entrenamiiento indefinido, a partir de hoy, pero solo con dos condiciones la primera que dejes tu bandana no quisiera que la aldea se viera involucrada en algún problema

Ok, de todos modos no la voy a utilizar y la segunda?

Que cada cuatro meses me mandes un mapa o una carta indicándome el lugar donde te encuentras, para que si la aldea sufre algún ataque podamos llamarte, y vos tendrás que acudir a ese llamado.

Ahora aceptas éstas dos condiciones?

Hai

Pero tesunade sama yo también le tengo una condición, nadie más puede saber donde estoy a ecepción de usted y de mi primo neji

Ok, Bueno hynata te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje espero que te hagas muy fuerte

Gracias tsunade sama

Cuando hynata salió de la torre de la hokage iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en que hiba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante que estaría sola, la oji perla no se daba cuenta de hacia donde hiba solo dejaba que sus pies la guiaran, de repente paró su caminata y se asombró de ver el lugar en donde estaba era el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, ella recordaba perfectamente desde que tenía memoria que todos los días ella venía a ver a su naruto entrenar, con la esperanza de que algún día el se fijara en ella, que la quisiera igual que como ella lo quería a el, que ingenua había sido imaginándose cosas que nunca iban a pasar.

_Bueno pero yá-_ se dijo, eso pertenece al pasado y lo que es pasado en el pasado se queda.

Ya iba siendo hora de que se fuera de la aldea, pero antes de eso se dedicó a escribirle una carta a su querido primo

Querido primo, lo siento pero eh tomado la desición de irme de la aldea, ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, ya que no quiero ser sellada, yo quiero ser una persona libre, y tambien quiero hacerme más fuerte. Lamento no poder ser como tu y hacerle frente a mi situación, pero yo se que tu si vas a poder lograrlo, además de cumplir tu sueño de ser el lider del clan.

_Con respecto a el lugar donde voy a estar le prometí a la hokage que cada cuatro meses voy a mandar una carta con mi ubicación. También te pido que no le digas a nadie done estoy._

_Te quiero mucho. Besos._

_Hinata._

Y permitiendo que una última lágrima escapara de sus ojos selló la carta, y con rápidez se dirigió a la mansión huyuda, dejó la carta sobre la cama de suprimo y salió rápido de la mansión.

Al llegar a la salida de la aldea no volteó hacia atrás, levantó la vista hacia el horizonte y con paso decidido salió de konoha, para no volver dentro de mucho tiempo.

Esa noche cuando neji llegó a su cuarto después de un arduo entrenamiento, vio una carta sobre su cama y con curiosidad la abrió y se puso a leerla, al terminar, el oji perla tenía los ojos cristalinos, definivamente su prima había sido muy valiente aunque ella no lo creyera así


	2. La desicion del clan hyuga

Esa noche cuando neji llegó a su cuarto después de un arduo entrenamiento, vio una carta sobre su cama y con curiosidad la abrió y se puso a leerla, al terminar, el oji perla tenía los ojos cristalinos, definitivamente su prima había sido muy valiente aunque ella no lo creyera así, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado a la torre de la hokage, al llegar tocó la puerta y entró.

Se fue hace como 3 horas- dijo la godaime yéndole el pensamiento al chico- además ella te dejó esto- y le entregó un sobre al hyuga.

Gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo el bouke y en una nube de humo desapareció de la oficina de la rubia.

Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche en la aldea de la hoja y solo en una plaza se encontraba un chico con un buen cuerpo, cabello marrón largo agarrado casi en la punta con una liga, su nombre neji hyuga, el susodicho ya había abierto el sobre y se quedó atónito al ver su contenido , dentro del sobre habían como especie de varias fichas, en la primera estaba dibujada como un espejo y sobre el se encontraba dibujado el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado, en el segundo se encontraba el mismo dibujo solo que roto, y en el tercero estaba el mismo dibujo solo que de el salía un pájaro volando.

A neji se le cristalizaron los ojos y permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus rostros y con una sonrisa en los labios desapareció en una nube de humo a quien sabe donde.

A la mañana siguiente de la huida de hinata, toda la ciudad se encontraba reunida frente a la torre de la hokage ya que ésta tenía algo que decirles.

Bueno, gracias a todos por venir- dijo la domadora de las babosas- pero yo no soy la que tiene que dar la información, los que la tienen que dar son los ancianos del clan hyuga, ante ésta revelación, todos comenzaron a susurrar entre si.

¿ que tendrán que decir los viejos esos?- les pregunto kiba a sus demás compañeros

No se, pero a mi todo esto me parece muy raro- dijo Sakura- y a ustedes chicos?

A nosotros también- dijo sasuke

Y a todo esto donde está hinata?- preguntó tenten

De pana no la veo por ningún lado- dijo Ino

Esto es demasiado problemático- no tengo necesidad de decir quien es

Mientras todos sus amidos susurraban, el único que se mantenía al margen era Neji.

Hiashi se aclaró la voz y dijo:

_Pueblo de konoha y ninjas presentes:_

_Les hemos reunido para comunicarles sobre un hecho ocurrido ayer en la noche en el clan hyuga._

_El intento de Ninja que era conocido por ustedes cono hyuga hinata ah sido expulsada oficialmente del clan hyuga y como consecuencia huyó mostrando su debilidad y cobardía, deshonrando a todo el clan por lo tanto ella a quedado como inexistente en éste prestigioso plan, además como consecuencia de su acto tan cobarde su puesto como próxima heredera del clan ah sido dado a la otra primogénita hyuga hanabi, la cual ah mostrado ser apta para el puesto, y estamos seguros de que ella podrá llevar el nombre de nuestro clan en alto._

_Esperamos que hayan entendido que la persona conocida cono hinata no pertenece ni nunca perteneció a éste clan._

Y sin decir nada más los ancianos se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando los viejos, digo ancianos se fueron todo el pueblo comenzó a murmurar, y los shinobis estaban más que atónitos.

¡¡ SUELTAME SHINO ES QUE DEJA QUE VEA A ESOS VIEJOS LOS VOY A MATAR, COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO DE HINATA!!- gritaba kiba histerico

Ya kiba bájale- dijo shino serio- si ella se fue sus razones tendrá.

Ante éstas palabras el castaño se calmó un poco aunque todavía estaba respirando agitadamente.

Y tu neji sabes algo de esto?- preguntó sasuke

Si algo así, digamos que se el motivo por el que hinata se fue- respondió el hyuga- pero es secreto- agregó el chico viendo que kiba ya abría la boca para hablar.

La hokage luego del anuncio dado por los ancianos se puso furiosa y temblando de rabia se dirigió a su oficina y al llegar explotó rompió la silla, hizo un mega agujero en la pared y en el piso y arrojó el escritorio por la ventana.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

En el otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban paseando todos los ninjas sobre lo escuchado recientemente, y justo cuando iban a dar un paso aterrizó delante de ellos un escritorio

Al parecer la hokage tampoco está muy contenta con lo dicho por los viejos- dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risa.

Bueno pero igual trataremos de descubrir o de sonsacarle a neji por que se fue hinata- dijo ino

Volvía a ser de noche en la villa oculta de la hoja y cierto chico se encontraba regresando a su casa cuando de repente escucha dos voces muy conocidas las cuales estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos muy juntos lo cual le a curiosidad y se detiene a escuchar

Tú crees que hinata te aya escuchado cuando tu me dijiste que solo estabas con ella para tratar de olvidarme y que todavía me amabas y por eso se aya ido- dijo Sakura

No creo corazón hinata es muy inocente e ilusa- dijo naruto.

Jeje quizás tengas razón- dijo la haruno y tras eso los dos se dieron un apasionado beso

Neji estaba más que atónito escuchando la conversación que habían tenido naruto y Sakura, y luego de recuperarse del impacto sintió rabia contra naruto porque el sabía perfectamente que ese había sido otros de los motivos por los cuales se había ido su prima, así que desde ese momento decidió que eso no se iba a quedar así y con ese último pensamiento desapareció del lugar.

Un mes después del suceso aún muchas personas de la aldea rumoreaban lo de la huida de hinata, pués se les hacía muy raro.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&

En el otro lado del mundo(literalmente)se encontraba una chica de unos 13 años con un lindo cuerpo, cabello azul oscuro y unos lindos ojos del color de la luna, entrenando fuertemente bajo la supervisión de su sensei, su nombre hinata, ella luego de haber huido de lo que una vez fue su hogar se dirigió a un lugar que muy pocas personas conocían un lugar llamado " la isla del muerto" según la leyenda se dice que en ese lugar vive un hombre capaz de manejar todos lo elementos, y que era buenísimo en el manejo del chackra, en ninjutso, taiyutsu, genjutsu, en el equilibrio de los elementos, y en muchas otras cosas más, en otras palabras era un genio.

Para ella poder ser entrenada por su sensei tubo que haber pasado por una prueba, además de tener que tomarse un baso de sake al comienzo y al final del entrenamiento. La chica recordaba que se había sonrojado muchísimo cuando se lo había dicho, pero de todas formas aceptó.

Ya basta hinata es suficiente por hoy- le dijo su maestro

Pero sensei-dijo hinata

Pero nada- dijo su maestro con seriedad

Ok ya, pero bájale- dijo hina

Jaja-rio el sensei- y le pasó una mano por los cabello, los cuales ahora los tenía a la altura de los hombros.

Y ahora- dijo el sensei sacando una botella de quien sabe donde – nuestro acostumbrado ritual.

La chica solo sonrió y resignada tomó el baso que le ofrecía su sensei.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Volviendo de nuevo a la villa oculta de la hoja…..

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%%%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Hacía ya un mes que hinata se había ido y dentro del clan hyuga habían hecho muchos cambios como por ejemplo el hecho de que el cuarto de hinata había sido cerrado y se tenía prohibido que alguien entrara a él, por otro lado los sirvientes cada ves sentían más enojo contra hánabi y hiashi, ya que ellos sabían que neji al igual que ellos estaban en contra de la decisión tomada por clan, desde que hánabi había asumido el puesto de líder del clan se portaba como una dictadura, y siempre iba con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro como si ella fuese superior a los demás o sea en otras palabras era odiada por todos, el imbecil de naruto y la zorra de sakua( ya verán después por que lo digo) seguían siendo novios bueno uno de ellos era novio y bueno kiba y shino visitaban todos los días a tsunade para tratar de saber donde estaba hinata…

¡¡ POR MILLONÉSIMA VES CHICOS NO SE LOS VOY A DECIR!!!!- gritaba una tsunade ya cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta todos los días- _yo tampoco lo se chicos todavía ella no se ah reportado._

Ok ya no grite-dijeron los dos chicos saliendo de la oficina.

Ya fuera de la torre los chicos se dispusieron a ir a entrenar

Pero como se pone esta vieja- decía kiba fastidiado

.....- shino como siempre igual de callado lo escuchaba sin hacer comentarios

Hola chicos, ¿ como estan?- saludo una persona detrás de ellos

Hola ten bien y tu?- respondieron kiba y shino

Pues aquí, no me puedo quejar, por cierto, ¿ no han visto a neji? Es que lo ando buscando

No vale, pero de una cosa es que neji ha estado muy raro- dijo kiba

Si yo también lo eh notado, le eh estado haciendo preguntas, pero no suelta nada

Que raro, ¿ que ocultará?- pregunto shino, y asi los tres chicos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos .

En un lago que se encontraba en un lugar profundo del bosque se encontraba cierto chico

_Por que hina chan, por que no me dijiste que te ibas? Pensaba el chico, aunque con lo que ví ayer creo que te entiendo._

_$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%%&$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%_

**FLASH BACK**

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Se acordaba de que iba saltando por los árboles, definitivamente tenía que ir a ese lugar, ya faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su destino, justo antes de llegar escuchó unos sonidos extraños , al acercarse mas al lugar donde provenía los sonidos, se dio cuenta de que lo que se escuchaban eran jadeos, cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con una Sakura sin camisa acostada sobre la grama y a un naruto encima de ella , con una mano masajeando sus senos y con la otra acariciando su parte intima mientras los dos se besaban apasionadamente, el chico estaba que se convulsionaba así que decidió irse del lugar antes de que lo descubrieran, ahora pensando creo que entiendo el porque hina se fue aunque pensando otra cosa Sakura es más plana que otra tabla , lo cual significa, dijo el chico parándose de repente que sus camisas tienen relleno, dijo el chico culminando su pensamiento algo aturdido

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%

**FIN FLASH BACK**

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$

Ya se acercaba el final del cuarto mes en el cual hinata debía mandar un reporte del lugar donde se encontraba, y en la aldea habían ciertas personan que ya se estaban desesperando por la estera, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de konoha se encontraba el equipo de gai sensei, tenten se encontraba lanzando kunais a un lugar x de los arboles, neji andaba practicando una nueva defensa, y lee… bueno lee acababa de pasar dando la vuela numero 199 a la aldea gateando, cuando de pronto shizune llega caminando algo alterado

¡¡ neji, ya llego lo de tu sabes que, tsunade sama t está esperando!!!!!

Enserio?- dijo neji parando su entrenamiento

Si vámonos ya

Ok, vamos- dijo el hyuga llendose con la pelinegro dejando a una tenten muy confundida

En el despacho de la godaime se encontraba la rubia y neji, los dos ansiosos, por ver ya el contenido del sobre, lentamente la reina de las babosas tomo el sobre, y lo fue abriendo, adentro había un pequeño masa y señalado con un circulo se encontraba el desierto mas caluroso del mundo, tanto la quinta como neji se quedaron extrañados, ¿que hacía hinata en un lugar como ese?

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que hinata se había ido, las cosas en la aldea habian mejorado en gran manera, les llegaba mucho alimento, les habían pagado muy bien por las misiones realizadas, dentro del clan hyuga todo era perfecto, hanabi había ascendido rápidamente y ya era chunnin y su papá estaba más que satisfecho, la relación de Sakura y naruto estaba cada vez más estable, sasuke… bueno sasuke seguía igual que siempre, y tenten se había logrado acercar más al hyuga, ya casi nadie se acordaba de esa chica tímida que se había ido de la aldea hace tiempo para hacerse fuerte a excepción de algunas personas, pero las cosas muy pronto cambiarían, para dar paso a un gran caos y destrucción…


	3. sasuke esto, sasuke aquello, parte 1

Perdón ya se que me quieren matar, no había actualizado por falta de tiempo y por falta de imaginación, además mi mama no me deja usar la comp. Los días de semana sino solamente los sábados y domingos y a veces ni eso, por los exámenes y todo lo demás… bueno les agradezco mucho a todos sus comentarios, de verdad los precio muchísimo, ya que me impulsan a seguir, en fin aquí esta el tercer capi, espero que les guste.

Ya saben naruto No es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto

Narración: blablabla

Pensamientos: _blablabla_

$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de konoha, en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento del lugar se encontraba reunidos nuestros gennins, y por la cara de impaciencia que tenían muchos de ellos se podía notar que estaban esperado a alguien….

Bueno y ese maldito teme no pensara llegar- exclamaba un estresado naruto mientras caminaba en círculos

Si naruto estoy contigo, es la primera ves que sasuke llega tarde, esto es muy extraño- decía sakura

Mejor vamos a buscarlo, si seguimos esperándolo no vamos a poder planear nada- dijo el pulgos… digo digo… kiba

Mejor quédense ustedes mientras yo lo voy a buscar- dijo naruto

Nonononono mi amor- dijo ino- eso si que no, mejor nosotros te acompañamos, no valla a ser que te quedes estancado en un puesto de ramen

Me estás intentando llamar ramen-adicto

No para nada- ello no intentó decirte eso- dijo tenten

Ella te lo dijo- explicó shino mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de los demás

10 minutos más tarde………

Hay que ver que éste tipo es Pentium 1- dijo shikamaru- es más lento en captar insultos que kiba

De pronto se escuchó que alguien gritaba 15 metros atrás

OIGAN USTEDES HIJOS DE SUS MADRES COMO SE ATRVEN A INSULTARME- exclamaba un furioso naruto, mientras perseguía a sus "amigos"

15 minutos más tarde, ya todos los gennins se encontraban en frente de la casa del menor de los uchihas

TEME MALDITO SAL QUIERES??????

SASUKE

UCHIHA

Asi estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que se dieron cuenta de que sasuke no parecía querer salir, así que naruto arriesgándose a salir muerto del lugar derribó la puerta y entró a la casa, los demás gennins a excepción de sakura miraban asombrados la casa del uchiha, pues era muye hermosa y elegante, naruto luego de revisar la mayor parte de la casa vio que la luz de una habitación estaba encendida, así que tomando aire y con el insulto preparado para el uchiha abrió la puerta velozmente, pero de pronto se quedó estático al ver a sasuke

El uchiha se encontraba sentado, en un puff de espaldas a ellos ( no se como se escribe XD) ok eso estaba perfecto, pero el chico tenía en sus manos una guitarra eléctrica negro con blanco, conectada a un gran amplificador, y frente a el se encontraba un aparato de música de última generación.

Maldito el momento en que yo abrí mi estupida boca para preguntarle a mi profesora, como sería crear una canción, y maldito en el momento en que el dijo "hay porque no le pone eso de tarea a sasuke"- decía el uchiha tratando de remedar la vos de alguien, bueno ya sasuke relájate, tu puedes hacer esto, si ya mente positiva- continuaba diciendo el uchiha mientras se inclinaba un poco y apretaba el botón de play del aparato. En eso momento empezó sonar una canción a todo volumen, segundos después, haciendo que todo el mudo entrara en shock sasuke empezó a cantar, pero lo peor de todo era que el condenado cantaba muy pero muy bien

(la canción que empezó a sonar fue la de que lloro de sin bandera, imagínese que sasuke hizo toda la música, es decir el toco todos los instrumentos para hacer la música)

_**Quédate un momento aquí**_

_**no mires hacia mi**_

_**que no podré aguantar**_

_**si clavas tu mirada**_

_**que me hiela el cuerpo**_

_**me a pasado antes**_

_**que no puedo hablar**_

_**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco**_

_**y es verdad un poco**_

_**tengo que aceptar**_

_**pero si no te explico**_

_**lo que siento dentro**_

_**no vas a entender**_

_**cuando me veas llorar.**_

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**como cuando ayer**_

_**de pronto lo entendí**_

_**mientras callaba**_

_**la vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_

_**y me explicaba que**_

_**el amor es una cosa**_

_**que se da de pronto**_

_**en forma natural**_

_**lleno de fuego**_

_**si lo forzas se marchita**_

_**sin tener principio**_

_**llega a su final.**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**_

_**Que lloro por ti**_

_**que lloro sin ti**_

_**que ya lo entendí**_

_**que no eres para mí**_

_**y lloro**_

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**como cuando ayer**_

_**de pronto lo entendí**_

_**mientras callaba**_

_**la vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**_

_**y me explicaba que**_

_**el amor es una cosa**_

_**que se da de pronto**_

_**en forma natural**_

_**lleno de fuego**_

_**si lo forzas se marchita**_

_**sin tener principio**_

_**llega a su final.**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende**_

_**que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**_

_**Que lloro por ti**_

_**que lloro sin ti**_

_**que ya lo entendí**_

_**que no eres para mí**_

_**y lloro**_

En ese momento cuando sasuke toco el solo con la guitarra eléctrica las chicas suspiraron y le aparecieron corazones en los ojos y a los chicos las mandíbulas le llegaron a suelo

_**Que lloro por ti**_

_**que lloro sin ti**_

_**que ya lo entendí**_

_**que no eres para mí**_

_**y lloro**_

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%

En uno de los más remotos lugares de la aldea de la estrella se encontraba aquella gennis que hace tres años había huido de su aldea natal con la esperanza de hacerse más fuerte, pero ésta chica hace tiempo que se había convertido en una kunoichi no solo por el hecho de que se había vuelto más fuerte sino porque se había convertido en una mujer- adolescente muy hermosa, lo cual se notaba a leguas, pero que se realzaba con el tipo de traje ninja que la muchacha usaba.

El cual consistía en una camisa de red como la que unas temari que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo y se le ajustaba al cuerpo marcando sus bien definidas curvas, encima de eso tenía un top azul eléctrico que hacía realzar sus atributos, y e la parte de abajo un pequeño short que le llegaba e una pierna como a mitad del muslo ya que la otra solo le cubría un poquito pues el resto la tenía vendada hasta la rodilla y hay

era donde se colocaba su equipo de kuais y eso, el short era de color negro, el cabello generalmente lo llevaba suelto y en el cuello tenía un pequeño collar con dos dijes, uno era del ying yag, y el otro era de una media luna.

El nombre de ésta chica era hyuga hinata, y en esos momentos la muchacha se encontraba luchando muy parejamente con un villano clase S, sin saber que ciertas personas se encontraban ocultas mirando detenidamente su combate

Tú crees que lo logre- preguntó cierto chico a una persona que se encontraba al lado de él

No tengo idea, pero si no logra matarlo será el fin para ella como mi discípula- le respondió el otro

·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$$·$·$··$$·$$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$

En la pelea…

La ex hyuga ya se encontraba algo aburrida de pelear con ese sujeto, ya llevaban 4…4…4 horas peleando con ese tipo, además se iba a perder el capitulo de ouran y que por cierto hoy iba a estar buenísimo

_Mejor termino con esto _– pesó la chica, y alejándose un poco del villano decidió realizar ese jutsu que hace poco había perfeccionado

La muchacha hizo unos sellos y dijo ¡¡¡ RANDORY!!!!! ( upsss lo siento es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre), luego de eso a una velocidad de rayo se dirigió al tipo y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo golpeó con el jutsu haciendo que el tipo saliera volando y se estrellara con un árbol totalmente muerto

$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%%$%$%$%%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Las dos personas que estaban ocultas entre los arbustos se encotraban totalmente atónitos

Que rayos fue eso!!!!- exclamo el menor saliendo de su asombro

No tengo idea, primero hizo unos sellos rarísimos, luego apareció el jutsu aún mas raro, después salió corriendo rapidísimo… ummm… bueno eso no fue tan raro, luego lo golpeó con eso se escucho un puffffffffffffffffffffffffff y el tipo se estrello contra un árbol y murió

Emmm bueno sensei de eso se escucho un punnnnnnnnnnnnn paunnnnnnnnnnnnn catupunnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Lo que sea ¬¬

nn U

Puedo preguntar que rayos hacen aquí- pregunto hinata saliendo de la nada

ahhhhhh, bueno nosotros estábamos…. estábamos… que estábamos haciendo sensei- dijo el menor

ahh?... que?.. yo?. A si bueno nosotros estábamos comprobando donde pegaba mas aire si del lado derecho del arbusto o del lado izquierdo, dijo el sensei mientras se metía el dedo índice a la boca lo chupaba y después lo sacaba mientras lo movía en diferentes direcciones

Sus alumnos lo miraron con pena ajena, es que no se podía inventar algo menos patético

Mejor vámonos, ya la serie va a comenzar - le dijo hinata a su acompañante, mientras comenzaban a caminar

Si definitivamente del lado derecho pega más brisa que del lado izquierdo- dijo el profesor buscado a sus alumnos

AHHHHH ESPÉRENME- grito al darse cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo

··$$$·$·$·%%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Cuando sasuke terminó de catar se levantó del puff

Por fín¡¡ pensé que nunca la terminaría ahora lo que me falta es enviarla, y si no le gusta que se joda, me costó demasiado hacer la canción, además yo en mi vida había tocado bateria, en fin- dijo el uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar un Cd, pero se quedo en shock al ver a todos sus amigos hay

Sasuke- susurro naruto- explícame que rayos fue eso

_Mierda, y ahora que le digo al cabeza de antorcha éste para que no haga preguntas idiotas_- pensaba el uchiha

Inner: _sasuke por Dios sabes que eso es imposible, el día en el que naruto deje de hacer preguntas idiotas, es porque uno: el fin del mundo ésta cerca, dos: dejaste de ser guapo, tres: naruto tiene club de fans o cuatro estas soñado_

_Cierto… un momento quien coño eres tu_

_Tu inner idiota, soy tu_

_Callate a mi nadie me llama idiota, solo yo mismo_

_( el inner se dio un golpe en la frete) y que acabo de decir_

_A si cierto, perdon- dijo sasuke ruborisándose_

_Hay mijo hay que ver, a quien habrás salido tan idiota, obviamente a mi no fue_

_Mejor cállate_

_La verdad duele_

_Cierto mejor me callo- dijo el inner viendo la mirada asecina que le dio so otro yo_

Sasuke si me quisieras contestar… gracias atentamente yo- dijo naruto mientras pasaba la mano frente a su amigo

A si pues verasssss- dijo el uchiha saliendo de su trance

$$%$%$%%$$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%%%%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Gracias por leer, creo que me salió algo largo, en fin espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean malos o bueno, opiniones, recomendaciones o lo que sea, que con gusto los tomaré en cuenta…

Los quiero bye besitos…


End file.
